Melody Of Our Heartbeats
by RauraXxXAuslly
Summary: Many auslly and raura songfics put together. Every chapter is a different song, and you can leave a review with a song you want me to do a songfic. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONG IN HERE.


**I brought these songfics for y'all!**

**Review some songs so I can maybe write a songfic with them! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STEREO HEARTS BY GYM CLASS HEROES OR THE DISNEY SHOW AUSTIN & ALLY. ALL CREDITS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

She told him to write a song.

Well, another one.

Since he wrote Steal Your Heart, Ally have been encouraging Austin to write his own songs. But he didn't really like the idea. The sight of Ally not making part of the music process didn't make him comfortable.

He sighed, playing the melody he made up, while his fingers touched the cold piano keys.

Ally had left Sonic Boom about 30 minutes ago, while he stayed there on the Practice Room. Austin had a spare key she gave him last year, so he knew he had to lock the store later.

The blond teenager stood up and started walking back and forth around the room. He was so frustrated. He needed a song by the next day, and he ran out of ideas. Austin felt like he needed her, right there, next to him.

Every single advice given by the petite brunnette flew by his head in her sweet voice.

_'Put your heart on the song. Look for something in the room, or think on someone you love and write it down.'_

Someone he loves.

It was so ironic coming from her.

The truth is, he never wanted to break up. But since she thought it was better that way, he would never force her to date. But he still felt something, and he knew every time his heart pounded, it was because of her.

He scanned the room, searching for the 'something' she said.

His eyes stopped, above the fridge. The pink object standing there. That's it.

His digital boombox.

His eyes traveled down to the yellow songbook standing on the piano.

He grabbed a pencil – smiling at the fact that Ally sharpened them all again. He wondered if she thought on him just as much as he thought on her.

Lyrics came on his head, as their memories came back.

Every time their hands touched while playing the piano – and he wished they kissed.

Every time she started babbling – and he wanted to shut her up with his mouth.

Every time she hugged – and he wished she scratched his back.

A memory came back in his head and his smile frowned.

It was that time when they were in his house.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

They were watching her favorite movie - The Hunger Games. She said how she couldn't wait for the sequel to come out, so he decided to buy the DVD and invite her over.

They were already watching the middle of the movie and they didn't really care the fact that they went together to watch it in the movies before. It was still 'The Best Movie Ever' as Ally said so.

When Austin looked around, he smiled at the fact that she was with her head resting on his shoulder while his arm was around her.

She looked at him. "What?"

He looked into her big brown eyes. "Nothing." He whispered, leaning in.

Their lips were almost an inch apart, when suddenly Ally leaned out. "We can't do this. Austin you're dating Kira." She backed off on the couch a bit from him, awkwardness starting to fill the room.

Austin sighed, frustratingly looking back at the TV. 'Kira would have loved if it was her.'

Some seconds in silence after that, Ally grabbed her purse and walked out the house.

Austin got confused. It took some time, but realization downed on him.

He said that out loud.

* * *

Of course he talked with her after that, and she apologized him.

But he still felt that awkwardness of that night.

That was it. He was gonna write a song about her again.

Some hours later, his song was finally done.

He smiled at the words written in the little notebook as he started playing the cold white piano keys.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_If I was just another dust record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? _

_If I ask you to scratch my back, would you manage that?_

_Like it read 'well, check it Travie, I can handle that'_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that_

_Cause holding grudges over Love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,_

_Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Woah, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_If I was an old school, 50 pound boombox_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops_

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop?_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate_

_I think finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands_

_Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Woah, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you never leave me behind_

_Because good music can be so hard to find_

_I take your head and pull it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Woah, oh_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_So sing along to my stereo_

He took a last glance at the piano.

He was gonna show it to everyone in live TV tomorrow.

He turned off the lights, and locked up the store.

Little did he know, that the brunette that he dedicated the song stood right there, hidden.

And she knew the song was once again about her.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Don't forget to review!  
**

**Xox**

**~Normah**


End file.
